Drunk Demons: An Inuyasha Story
by Kosue1501
Summary: when kagome has sesshomaru,kouga,inuyasha and miroku drink,the wake up in kagomes cloths. what happen? read and find out..hehehe im evil.


-1 _**Drunk Demons: An Inuyasha Story **_

Inuyasha and the others meet up with Kouga and the wolf demon tribe, kagome wanted to talk to kouga along and everyone else gave them their privacy. Of course sango and miroku had to hold down the annoyed inuyasha. He wasn't happy about this.

"what is it kagome?" kouga asked her.

"I want you, Hakkaku and Ginta to join us and stop naraku." she said getting right to the point.

"I don't know." he said puzzling.

"please." she said with a sweet voice.

"okay we'll join you, but I'm not promising you I'll be nice to mutt face over there." he told her.

"fine, now back to our village." she yelled.

"WAIT, WHAT!" he yelled while kagome pulled him to the group.

They went back to kaede's village but kagome didn't stay for long. She borrow Kirara and went to find the surprise she had in store for them. She told them she knew someone that could help kill naraku so she would look for him. After looking for an hour she found who she was looking for.

"sesshomaru I need to ta…" she stopped when she saw him trying to help rinn who was really sick.

"what happened?"

"you're a priestess right?" he asked her getting up.

"yes I'm a priestess." she replied.

"can you help her?"

"bring her back to the village. follow me." she said.

He did as she asked and took rinn and jaken to kaede's village. He picked up Inuyasha's scent before they got there but right now he only worried about rinn. When they got there the first one they saw was….inuyasha.

"what the hell is he doing here?" inuyasha yelled.

"not now inuyasha.. kaede, I need your help." she said pick up rinn and running of.

Later, after kagome told everyone her plan, they all decided to kill naraku and move on and inuyasha as well as sesshomaru would try killing each other after naraku died. Shippo said they should have a festival and everyone could do anything.

One week later, it was time for their little festival and everything was set up. Everyone in the village celebrated, but inuyasha, kagome, sesshomaru, miroku, shippo, kouga and sango went to kaede's hut and kagome dared inuyasha, kouga and sesshomaru to drink some sake.

"no way in hell. I'll only drink when miroku drinks." he said.

"yeah and when mutt face drinks I'll drink." kouga replied.

"and when my dumb half demon brother drinks I'll drink." sesshomaru told her.

"you two need to shut up!" inuyasha said mad.

"hey miroku do me a favor and drink some please." kagome whispered to miroku.

"okay but you owe me." and with that he drank.

"okay you guys next." sango said eager to see if they would do it, and they did.

After kouga complained that he drank more than inuyasha but somehow that argument ended up going from 'I drank more than inuyasha.' to 'I can drank more than inuyasha.' don't ask me how though.

"I can drank more than both of you." sesshomaru said.

"no I can." miroku somehow joined in.

"lets listen to some music, kagome put some songs from your era on." shippo said with a plan.

After 15 minutes, sesshomaru, inuyasha, miroku and kouga were dancing. Shippo's plan worked. Kagome thought it was so funny she snuck out and had Kirara take her to the well. She came back with a bag of cloths, make up and a video camera. She told each of the drunk demons and monk to put the cloths on. They were so drunk they did anything anyone asked them to.

inuyasha came in the hut wearing blue jeans and a white tank top, sesshomaru came in wearing the same thing except the tank top was light purple, kouga came in wearing a black skirt and black short sleeve shirt and finaly miroku came in wearing a beautiful blue dress. Kagome put glitter in their hair and put the rest of their make up on. Shippo put a cd in the cd player that kagome had in kaede's hut. He put on 'wannabe' by the spice girls and they started dancing while kagome started recording. inuyasha even started to sing and the other three did to. Then they played the following songs:

'Barbie girl' by aqua

'spice up your life' by spice girls

'all good things(come to an end)' by Nelly Furtado

The next morning, the guys woke up and kouga started laughing when he saw inuyasha. When sesshomaru woke up, because kouga was being 'loud', he started to laugh but were no one could here him. Miroku woke up and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL!" miroku yelled.

"nice dress." kouga said not notice he was wearing one of kagome's skirts.

"yeah, well we could say something similar to you wolf boy." sesshomaru said pointing at him.

"nice cloths sesshomaru." inuyasha said not noticing he was wearing the same thing with a different color tank top.

"look what your wearing, your why I was laughing." kouga said quickly.

"you guys finaly woke up." shippo said licking his lolly pop.

"KAGOME!!" they all yelled.

After kagome explained what happen, for 3 hours she never herd the end of it. She only got away when she crossed over to her to her era. Still inuyasha crossed over and followed her and keep yelling.

"hey inuyasha." Sota said.

"and another thing..oh hey kid." inuyasha said carelessly.

"what's going on?" sota asked.

"your sister did something bad. now if you'll excuse me, I have to go kill your sister." inuyasha said with no problem.

Kagome took what she took to the feudal era back home and an hour later she had a DVD and a laptop and told inuyasha it was time to go back. They were greeted by shippo, sango, Kirara and even kaede.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!!" they all shouted at her, luckily inuyasha was at the bottom of the well to catch her when they startled her.

"those three won't shut up and..what is that you have kagome?" kaede asked.

She hooked up her lap top and put the DVD in and everyone gathered around and watched the footage of the four guys dancing drinking and singing, not well I might add. They all laughed at each other but in the end they let kagome of the hook because they all get to make fun of each other. None of them, kagome, inuyasha, sango, miroku, shippo, kouga, hakkaku, ginta, sesshomaru and even rinn and kaede ever let there good time be a lost memory…. They'll always remember but kagome made the mistake of showing sota, her mom and grandpa. When Inuyasha found out he told the others. When she went back she was greeted by kouga miroku sesshomaru and inuyasha.

"KAGOME!!"

Hope you liked it.. Review please..check out my other stories..byz..


End file.
